My Young Master and I
by GaAiRa
Summary: I really couldn't find a word to describe this, describing this kind of relationship. Was it what commonly done between a butler and his master? Then why did I feel there was something more than that between me and Naruto-sama?


This is another Narugaa fict of mine. I don't know it's good for being read or not. Well, I just wanted to write something to entertain myself. that's all... I've been so distracted, -_-

.

I warn you that It's a BL/boyxboy story. Don't Like, Don't Read! Just ignore it, can u? Ah... Yes, u can.

Naruto isn't mine, English is my foreign language so it may contain grammatical errors

.

.

.

I was just a butler of one of the rich families in this town. My master was someone who found me and brought me to this mansion when no one, including my own family wanted me to live. My father had disowned me and dumped me without mercy. I was just a 5 years old child at the time. For him I was just a monster who had killed his beloved wife.

My master had a grandchild who was in the same age as me. He was the only heir and had the opposite manner of mine. He was the cheerful type who would laugh freely every time and do what he wanted like nothing burden him, while I was the quiet type who wouldn't speak unnecessarily.

When the first time I got in this mansion, I never spoke to anyone, staying like a robot that had run out of its battery. At the time, my young master was the one who always tried hard to wake me up from my lifeless world. He taught me everything even I never gave any responses. But he never gave up on me. Since then I knew he was the most persistent person I ever met. A year, after a year we're together, I finally couldn't ignore him anymore, starting to give a little response or even give him a glare for his dumb act. We're always together since that time if I remembered. We had spent day by day together, doing lots of things to fill this life. He never stopped to amuse me with all of his acts. Though he always did a dumb thing, he had something that no one had; he knew well how to defend his bond with his precious people. It was the thing I learnt from him.

12 years we passed. Everything had been changed, but not his dumb act. He had been so clingy to me. Sometimes, it annoyed me so much when he started to ask many things, even a small thing he asked me to do.

"Gaara, can you help me doing my homework? It is difficult-ttebayo!" he asked when I was just standing beside him, convincing he did his task well.

"No, I won't help you even I can do it. You should finish it by yourself, young master!" I said firmly.

"Eeh…. You're really mean to me. Don't you have a heart? Why do you like to suffer me? It seems that you enjoy seeing me struggling by myself. Blah…..blah…blah…

He was always like that, complaining and grunting; he wouldn't stop before I gave up and ended up doing his task while he was sleeping soundly.

Then, there was a time when he started to ask something uncomfortable. It was when suddenly he asked me to sleep beside him. Well, we always slept together when we're child since I always had a nightmare every night. He was the one who soothed me, making me at ease. However, it was different since we're not a child anymore and sleeping together wasn't really comfortable for me; it was like an absurd thing to do, believe it! Unfortunately, I couldn't reject him when he had begged with those puppy eyes. Moreover, he wouldn't stop begging before I said 'yes' and laid beside him. At this kind of situation, he would ask me some questions before he fell asleep, likes:

"Ne, Gaara, why are you so quiet?"

"Ne, Gaara, why do you like glaring better than speaking?"

"Ne, Gaara, why are you so pale?"

I would remain quiet, leaving him with his questioning eyes. It was silence before he started asking that unexpected question,

"Ne, Gaara, do you have someone that you love?"

I would just glare at him before closing my eyes, pretending to sleep. While he would just sigh in defeat after all, realizing that it's useless to ask me those questions.

Then, when he started to close his eyes, he would come closer to me. He would make me as his Teddy bear doll, hugging me and burying my face against his chest. Honestly, it really distracted my mind. His heartbeat, I could even listen it clearly, making my heart to flutter. I really didn't understand what in his mind was. Was he trying to soothe me?

If I remembered, he was not only clingy but also overprotective to me just like at the time, when Master, Jiraiya-sama held a birthday party for him. He invited his friends in that party. Everything was going well as what had prepared before those girls came to me when I decided to help the other butler to serve the drink. They started nagging to me annoyingly.

"Hi, Gaara-kun! You're so cool! It's really a waste if you're just a butler, ne?" said a brown haired girl while touching my cheek.

"Hai! Hai! Hai!", her friends answered in unison.

"You're just too good to be a butler", a blonde girl added, circling one arm on mine.

"Eh…. But it'll be different if you're my butler", a black haired girl said over confidently.

"No way, he will be your butler, you pig!"

I didn't even care who said that, it was just too annoying for staying there before I felt my hand being pulled by someone who was none other than my young master.

"Stay away from them if you don't want to get annoyed!" he commanded when finally we could go out from those annoying girls. I just nodded and followed him who walked toward the male guests.

"You don't have to do anything, just stay, ok?" his last order before he started to greet other guests who just came to that party.

There… I was just standing, crossing my arms on my chest, and leaning on the white painted wall while observing my young master who greeted his guests with his bright smile.

My focused was on my young master that I didn't notice someone standing in front of me.

"Hello, my name is Hyuuga Neji. What's your name?"

"Gaara!" I answered shortly.

"Gaara", he repeated, trying out my name. "I am wondering if you'd like to dance with me."

"I'm sorry I can't, Hyuuga-san!" I answered as politely as I could.

"Come on! It'll be better than standing alone here", he insisted.

I didn't know what to do. It would be rude if I just ignored him. I was stunned, trying to find a good word to leave that Hyuuga boy before I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist, effectively trapping me.

"Why don't you leave him, Neji? He looked uncomfortable with you", I froze at that voice. It was Uchiha Sasuke, a raven haired boy who was also Naruto-sama's best friend.

"Don't interfere in my business, Sasuke!", Neji was giving an evil glare to Sasuke who just smirk devilishly.

"Aha…I just wanna help this pretty boy!" he said. I could feel his breath over my ear.

A glaring contest was initiated between them and I was trapped in the middle of them. It was really annoying. Moreover when Sasuke's body pressed against mine, his hands held me even tighter.

"Please, let go of me, Uchiha-san!", I tried my best to say as calmly as I could.

"Eh… don't you want me to protect you from Hyuuga?", he whispered, his mouth was pressed against my ear, making me shivered.

"I can look after myself, so please let me go, Uchiha-san!" I was trying hard to hold back my temper. I really didn't like someone touching me like this.

"Let go of him, Sasuke-teme or I'll kick your ass!" my eyes widened when I saw Naruto-sama snapped that Uchiha boy. He grabbed my hand immediately and pulled me away from that Uchiha.

"Don't you two dare to disturb or even touch him!", Young master pointed out to both of Sasuke and Neji. Then, he brought me to his room, leaving them with annoyance.

There we're. Naruto-sama was sitting on the couch, looking down at his feet while I was just standing 5 meters from him, too shocked finding the so angry Naruto-sama. He never got as angry as like that before. I even didn't believe he could be angry at his friends.

"Young master!", I called out, it was unpleasant to have him staying in silence like that.

"Naruto-sama!", I called again when he didn't give any responses.

"What?", he said firmly, lifting his face to look at me. I could see his anger lingering in his eyes.

"Isn't that rude to leave your guest like that? I mean it's your party. You should show up. You don't have to mind me", I said slowly.

"Did you just say you're fine being molested, huh?" he was getting angrier. I could feel it on his words.

"No, I didn't mean like that. It's just…."

"Urusai!", he snapped bluntly, cutting my words. I didn't understand why he got angry like that.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-sama! I didn't mean to make you furious. I'm just…. Well, I'm just a butler. That can happen to me. You don't have to mind me, really. I can look after myself."

He remained quiet for a few minutes before he started to speak up.

"Come here!", he ordered me, I walked toward him who was still at his place. When I was right in front of him, suddenly he grabbed my hand, pulling me closer so he could rest his head on my stomach.

"Gaara, you're my private butler. You're mine, only me who can order you. So you don't have to please them. Just please me, only me. Do you understand, Gaara?" he explained, his hands encircling my waist.

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" it was what I could say to him, my only young master.

"Good!" he mumbled, tightening the hug. He might act overprotective but I didn't know why it made me feel safe, even his hug felt so comfortable and warm.

"Young master, should you go back to the party?" I asked to him and he just shook his head, signaling that he didn't want to go back.

"You don't have to worry about that party. It wasn't important", he stated.

"Sorry for ruining your party!" I apologized since it was my mistake at the first time.

"I've told you that it's not important. You're ok and it's enough", he said reassuringly, lifting his head to give me his smile then resting back his head on my stomach

I really couldn't find a word to describe this, describing this kind of relationship. Was it what commonly done between a butler and his master? Then why did I feel there was something more than that between me and Naruto-sama?

"Ah….where's my birthday present?" suddenly he asked me when he pulled away. His mood was turning easily. I just sighed then said flatly, "I don't have anything for you!"

"Eh… don't kidding me! You must have present for me, right?" he nagging like a child, his hands shook mine.

"I said I didn't!"

"Liar!" he said persistently while I just smirked a little.

"Ok! You'll have it when you promise me to not act like a child".

"Aiish! You're always like that, so mean to me", he said, pouting.

I might not understand what kind of relationship was between us. But I thought it was enough for being like that as long as we're happy to spend the rest of our life together though I knew exactly that someday when we're going older and older everything would change…again.

.

AN: Gah... I got the idea to write it after watching Hybrid Child... I do love angsty story


End file.
